encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Bataille des Planètes
thumb|250px La Bataille des planètes (科学忍者隊ガッチャマン, Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman) est une série télévisée d'animation nippo-américano-australienne. La série compte 105 épisodes qui ont été diffusés entre le 01 Octobre 1972 et le 29 Septembre 1974. Sur les 85 épisodes qui furent adaptés dans la version “Bataille des planètes”, seuls 65 épisodes furent doublés et diffusés en France au début des années 80 dans l'émission Les visiteurs du mercredi de TF1. Le concept même de base de la série inspira les séries "live" de sentai. En France, la série est sortie, de façon incomplète, en DVD et en coffret DVD chez Déclic Images. Intrigue Cinq jeunes gens — Mark, Thierry, Princesse, Allumette, Kipo — constituent la Force-G, qui protège la Terre. Ils luttent principalement contre la planète Spectra. Leur vaisseau spatial, le Phénix, piloté par Allumette, peut accueillir quatre véhicules plus petits appartenant aux autres membres du groupe. Il peut également prendre l'apparence d'un oiseau de feu. Cette forme lui permet de se sortir des situations les plus désespérées. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) left Marc (Mark en vo et Ken Washio en Jap.) Doublé par Katsuji Mori (japonais) Au milieu sur l'image. Son symbole est l'aigle. Son arme est le "Razor boomerang" et son Mecha un avion. Thierry (Jason en vo et "Joe" George Asakura en Jap.) Doublé par Isao Sasaki (japonais) A droite de Marc sur l'image. Son symbole est le condor. Son arme est un pistolet et son Mecha une voiture de course. Princesse (Princess en vo et Jun en Jap.) Doublée par Kazuko Sugiyama (japonais) A gauche de Marc (la seule fille) sur l'image. Son symbole est le cygne. Son arme est un yoyo et son Mecha une moto. Kipo (Keyop en vo et Jinpei en Jap.) Doublé par Yoku Shioya (japonais) Tout a droite sur l'image. Son symbole est un passereau. Son arme est une bolas et son Mecha une buggy. Allumette (Tiny Harper en vo et Ryu Nakanishi en Jap.) Doublé par Shingo Kanemoto (japonais) Tout à gauche sur l'image. Son symbole est le hiboux. Son arme est un pistolet et son Mecha le "God Phenix". Cavelier 7-Zark-7 5-Cibel-5 Zoltar Suprême Clarté Thèmes musicaux Les génériques de début ; *"Comando G" est interprété par Parchis *"Taosozu! Galactor" ("Destroy Galactor!") est interprété par Columbia Yurikago-kai (ép. 1-23) *"Gatchaman no Uta" ("Gatchaman Song") est interprété par Masato Shimon (ép. 24 à 105) Les génériques de fin ; *"Les Archanges" est interprété par Michel Barouille (France) *"Gatchaman no Uta" (Gatchaman Song) est interprété par Masato Shimon (ép. 1 à 23) *"Taosozu! Galactor" ("Destroy Galactor!") est interprété par Columbia Yurikago-kai (ép. 24 à 105) Animes de même genre *Gatchaman Crowds Sources Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia anglais bis Wikipedia français AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes En cours de mise en page et nettoyage des titres. 1972-12-03 10. The Big Battle of the Underground Monsters Chitei kaijuu dai sensou 地底怪獣大戦争 1972-12-10 11. The Mysterious Red Impulse Nazo no reddo. inparusu 謎の レッド・インパルス 1972-12-17 12. The Greedy Monster Ibukuron Dai kui kaijuu Ibukuron 大喰い怪獣 イブクロン 1972-12-24 13. The Mysterious Red Sand Nazo no akai suna 謎の赤い砂 1972-12-31 14. The Terrible Icecander Kyoufu no aisu.kyandaa 恐怖の アイス・キャンダー 1973-01-07 15. The Frightening Jellyfish Lens Kyoufu no kurage renzu 恐怖の クラゲ レンズ 1973-01-14 16. The Invincible Machine "Mekanika" Muteki Mashinmekanika 無敵マシン メカニカ 1973-01-21 17. The Bug Operation Konchuu daisakusen 昆虫大作戦 1973-01-28 18. The Revenge Maneuver of the Whales Fukushuu! kujira sakusen 復讐! くじら作戦 1973-02-04 19. Speedrace through Hell Jigoku no supiido. reesu 地獄の スピード・レース 1973-02-11 20. Science Ninja Team Emergency kagaku ninja tai kiki ichi hatsu 科学忍者隊 危機一髪 1973-02-18 21. Who is Sosai X? Sousai X wa dare da 総裁Xは誰れだ 1973-02-25 22. Firebird Against Fire Spouting Dragon Hi no tori tai hi kui ryuu 火の鳥 対 火喰い竜 1973-03-04 23. The Greatly Raging Mecha Ball Dai abare meka. booru 大暴れ メカ・ボール 1973-03-11 24. The Neon Giant Laughing in the Dark Yami ni warau Neon kyojin 闇に笑う ネオン巨人 1973-03-18 25. The Magma Giant, Emperor of Hell Jigoku no teiou Maguma kyojin 地獄の帝王 マグマ巨人 1973-03-25 26. God Phoenix, Be Reborn Yomigaere goddo fenikkusu よみがえれ ゴッドフェニックス 1973-04-01 27. Galactor's Witch Racer Gyarakutā no Majo Rēsā ギャラクターの魔女レーサー 1973-04-08 28. The Invisible Demons Mienai akuma 見えない悪魔 1973-04-15 29. The Demon Man Galack X Majin Gyarakku Ekkusu 魔人ギャラックX 1973-04-22 30. The Guillotine Mecha Kamisoral Girochin Kaijū Kamisorāru ギロチン鉄獣カミソラール 1973-04-29 31. The Plan to Kill Dr. Nambu Nanbu-Hakase Ansatsu Keikaku 南部博士暗殺計画 1973-05-06 32. The Great Gezora Operation Gezora Dai Sakusen (Zenpen) ゲゾラ大作戦(前編) part 1 1973-05-13 33. The Great Gezora Operation Gezora Dai Sakusen (Kōhen) ゲゾラ大作戦(後編) part 2 1973-05-20 34. The Diabolic Aurora Operation Ma no Ōrora Sakusen 魔のオーロラ作戦 1973-05-27 35. Burn, Desert Flame Moero Sabaku no Honō 燃えろ砂漠の炎 1973-06-03 36. Young Rascal Gatchaman Chibikko Gatchaman ちびっ子ガッチャマン 1973-06-10 37. The Electronic Mecha Lenjira Denshi Kaijū Renjirā 電子怪獣レンジラー 1973-06-17 38. The Mysterious Mechanical Jungle Nazo no Mekanikku Janguru 謎のメカニックジャングル 1973-06-24 39. The People Eating Flower Jigokiller Hitokui Hana Jigokirā (Zenpen) 人喰い花ジゴキラー 前編 part 1 1973-07-01 40. The People Eating Flower Jigokiller Hitokui hana Jogokira (kouhen) 人喰い花ジゴキラー 後編 part 2 1973-07-08 41. The Murder Music Satsujin Myūjikku 殺人ミュージック 1973-07-15 42. The Great Escape Trick Operation Dai Dassō Torikku Dai Sakusen 大脱走トリック作戦 1973-07-22 43. The Romance Extinguished by Evil Aku ni Kieta Romansu 悪に消えたロマンス 1973-07-29 44. Galactor's Written Challenge Gyarakutā no Chōsenjō ギャラクターの挑戦状 1973-08-05 45. The Seal Science Ninja Team in the Night Fog Yogiri no Ashika Ninja Tai 夜霧のアシカ忍者隊 1973-08-12 46. Gatchaman in the Valley of Death Shi no Tani no Gacchaman 死の谷のガッチャマン 1973-08-19 47. The Devilish Airline Akuma no Eārain 悪魔のエアー・ライン 1973-08-26 48. The Camera Mecha Shutterkiller Kamera Tetsujū Shattā Kirā カメラ鉄獣シャッター・キラー 1973-09-02 49. The Terrible Mechadokuga Kyōfu no Mekadokuga 恐怖のメカドクガ 1973-09-09 50. The Dinosaur Skeleton Torakodon Hakkotsu Kyōryū Torakodon 白骨恐竜トラコドン 1973-09-16 51. The Rotation Mecha Kataroller Kaitenjū Kyatarōrā 回転獣キャタローラー 1973-09-23 52. The Secret of Red Impulse Reddo Inparusu no Himitsu レッドインパルスの秘密 1973-09-30 53. Farewell, Red Impulse Saraba Reddo Inparusu さらばレッドインパルス 1973-10-07 54. Gatchaman Burning with Rage Ikari ni Moeta Gacchaman 怒りに燃えたガッチャマン 1973-10-14 55. The Death Defying Mini Submarine Kesshi no Mini Sensuikan 決死のミニ潜水艦 1973-10-21 56. The Embittered Bird Missile Urami no Bādo Misairu うらみのバードミサイル 1973-10-28 57. The Evil White Sea Ma no Shiroi Umi 魔の白い海 1973-11-04 58. Mekabutta from Hell Kyōfu no Mekabutta 地獄のメカブッタ 1973-11-11 59. The Secret of the Mecha Factory Kaijū Meka Kōjō 怪獣メカ工場の秘密 1973-11-18 60. Science Ninja Team G-6 Kagaku Ninja Tai Jī-Roku-Gō 科学忍者隊G-6号 1973-11-25 61. The Imaginary Red Impulse Maboroshi no Reddo Inparusu 幻のレッドインパルス 1973-12-02 62. The Snow Devil Blizzarder Yuki Maō Burizādā 雪魔王ブリザーダー 1973-12-09 63. The Devilish Mecha Ball Which Kills Everything Satsujin Meka Makyū 皆殺しのメカ魔球 1973-12-16 64. The Deadly Christmas Present Shi no Kurisumasu Purezento 死のクリスマスプレゼント 1973-12-23 65. The Synthetic Mecha Superbem Gōsei Tetsujū Sūpā Bemu 合成鉄獣スーパー・ベム 1973-12-30 66. The Devilish Fasion Show Akuma no Fasshon Shō 悪魔のファッションショー 1974-01-06 67. Gatchaman Fire, Kill for Sure! Hissatsu! Gacchaman Faiyā 必殺!ガッチャマンファイヤー 1974-01-13 68. The Particle Mecha Micro Satan Ryūshi Tetsujū Mikuro Satān 粒子鉄獣ミクロサターン 1974-01-20 69. The Cemetery in the Moonlight Gekka no Hakaba 月下の墓場 1974-01-27 70. Unite Girls of the Death Goddess! Gattai! Shinigami Shōjo 合体!死神少女 1974-02-03 71. Invulnerable Sosai X Fujimi no Sōsai Ekkusu 不死身の総裁X 1974-02-10 72. Swarm! The Storm of the Mini Mechas Taigun! Mini Tetsujū no Shūrai 大群!ミニ鉄獣の襲来 1974-02-17 73. Pursue Katse! Kattse wo Tsuigeki Se yo! カッツェを追撃せよ! 1974-02-24 74. The Secret of the Birdstyle Bādosutairu no Himitsu バードスタイルの秘密 1974-03-03 75. The Sea Devil Jumboshakoku Umi Maō Janbo Shakora 海魔王ジャンボシャコラ 1974-03-10 76. The Bracelet Revealed Abakareta Buresuretto あばかれたブレスレット 1974-03-17 77. Katse Has Succeeded Seikō Shita Beruku Kattse 成功したベルクカッツェ 1974-03-24 78. Death Defying Battle 10'000 Meters Below the Sea! Shitō! Kaitei Ichiman Mētoru 死斗!海底1万メートル 1974-03-31 79. The Stolen Gatchaman Information Ubawareta Gacchaman Jōhō 奪われたガッチャマン情報 1974-04-07 80. Return to Life, Boomerang! Yomigaere! Būmeran よみがえれ!ブーメラン 1974-04-14 81. Duel on Galactor Island Gyarakutā-Tō no Kettō ギャラクター島の決斗 1974-04-21 82. Aim at Crescent Coral! Mikadzuki Sangoshō wo Nerae! 三日月サンゴ礁を狙え! 1974-04-28 83. A Death Defying Ring of Fire Honō no Kesshi Ken 炎の決死圏 1974-05-05 84. The Spider Net Mecha Smokefiber Kumo no Su Tetsujū Sumoggu Faibā くもの巣鉄獣スモッグファイバー 1974-05-12 85. He's G-4! Jī-Yon-Gō wa Aitsu da G-4号はあいつだ 1974-05-19 86. Galactor's Buying up Operation Gyarakutā no Kaishime Sakusen ギャラクターの買占め作戦 1974-05-26 87. The Triple Joint Mecha Patogila Sandan Gattai Tetsujū Patogirā 三段合体鉄獣パトギラー 1974-06-02 88. The Iron Beast Snake 828 Tetsujū Sunēku Hachi-Ni-Hachi 鉄獣スネーク828 1974-06-09 89. Setting a Trap at Crescent Coral Mikadzuki Kichi ni Wana wo Hare 三日月基地に罠を張れ 1974-06-16 90. Armoured Mecha Matanga Sōkō Tetsujū Matangā 装甲鉄獣マタンガー 1974-06-23 91. The Plan to Blow up Crescent Coral is Completed Mikadzuki Kichi Bakuha Keikaku Kanryō 三日月基地爆破計画完了 1974-06-30 92. The End of Crescent Coral Mikadzuki Kichi no Saigo 三日月基地の最後 1974-07-07 93. Counterattack! The Subterranean Torpedo Plan Gyakushū! Chichū Gyorai Sakusen 逆襲!地中魚雷作戦 1974-07-14 94. The Electrical Demon Biest Angler Den Majū Angurā 電魔獣アングラー 1974-07-21 95. United Ninjas, Giant Devil Man Gattai Ninja Dai Majin 合体忍者大魔人 1974-07-28 96. Charge into the Galactor Headquarter Gyarakutā Honbu ni Totsunyū Seyo ギャラクター本部に突入せよ 1974-08-04 97. The Spaceship Leona 3, Gone Tomorrow Ashita Naki Uchūsen Reona San-Gō 明日なき宇宙船レオナ3号 1974-08-11 98. The Spherical Mecha Grapebomber Kyūkei Tetsujū Gurēpu Bonbā 球形鉄獣グレープボンバー 1974-08-18 99. G-2 Covered with Wounds Kizudarake no Jī-Ni-Gō 傷だらけのG-2号 1974-08-25 100. Gatchaman 20 Years Later Nijū Nengo no Gacchaman 20年後のガッチャマン 1974-09-01 101. The Sniper Group Hebi-Cobra Sogeki Shūdan Hebī Kobura 狙撃集団ヘビーコブラ 1974-09-08 102. Reverse! Checkmate X Gyakuten! Chekkumeito Ekkusu 逆転!チェックメイトX 1974-09-15 103. The Death Wager of G-2 Shi wo Kaketa Jī-Ni-Gō 死を賭けたG-2号 1974-09-22 104. The Evil Black Hole Operation Ma no Burakku Hōru Dai Sakusen 魔のブラックホール大作戦 1974-09-29 105. Earth Extinction 0002 Chikyū Shōmetsu! Zero-Zero-Zero-Ni 地球消滅!0002 Catégorie:Studio : Tatsunoko Production Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Aventure Catégorie:Science fiction Catégorie:Futuriste Catégorie:Mecha Catégorie:Violence Catégorie:Sentai Catégorie:Classique Catégorie:Automne 1972